


Cloudy Skies

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'm weeping like the clouds :'))), M/M, Rain, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Nakamoto Yuta, barely cute very cringe but yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Yuta doesn't like the covered up sun but loves the one ray of sunshine in the form of a person.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Nomin of you squint
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Kudos: 31





	Cloudy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Everything less fun to write is compressed so it doesn't reach a thousand words but the end is worth it I think. Enjoy stuff and things :D

The clouds have been busy.

It's evident by how much the rain has been disturbing the school's naturally quiet environment. Yuta isn't accustomed to it due to him being an exchange student. He's only been here for a couple of months.

Despite this, he hasn't been able to get many friends.

Everyone doesn't seem too fond of his resting face. It's quite the repellent to people who don't try to understand him. It's not nice, they all say.

But who is he to complain? He's just unwanted, not discriminated. He should just get over it.

Besides, he does have a friend.

This might be why people don't like him very much. He is acquatinted with the Mark Lee. Jealousy must strike from being Mark's friend.

When the pouring rain masks Yuta's love confessions, he likes to act like they're already dating. They might as well be. Yuta is head over heels for the softie. Their interactions are somewhat touchy, but Mark prefers not to be touched. Yuta understands his words wholeheartedly.

The rain has usually been light, turning into a heavier rain where an umbrella is needed, but every other sound is still audible. It's something Yuta is glad about. He doesn't have to scream out his words to be audible.

This particular day, however, is different from those normal days.

Yuta planned a meeting with Mark beforehand (on his own. He likes to surprise him.) and met up with his mellower friends, Jeno and Jaemin. They're more tolerable than the rest of their classmates and are way more understanding of quieter people. It fits Mark a lot.

He thought he could meet Mark immediately at the place he usually hangs out with Mark, but he finds Jeno sitting alone at their usual hangout place, playing a mobile game.

Yuta asks and the answer is to be expected. Mark is busy as always, his many talents contributing to the school more than Yuta is aware. It's also because Mark is part of the student counsel with Jaemin, which should also not be a surprise.

It takes twenty minutes to make Yuta lose hope. He opts to text him to see how available he really is. They are nearing their last day of school for the semester. He really doesn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to him.

(Yuta isn't allowed out of the house to hang out with people. His parents say it's a waste of his time and he should just study for his future exams.)

He does type out a text until he sees people enter at the corner of his eye. Two people holding lunch boxes individually gradually come closer to the table him and Jeno are at.

Two faces, one which is tame and calm while the other has a big smile on his face. Yuta smiles awkwardly at the small smile on Mark's lips.

"We're here. Sorry, Jeno." Jaemin says with the smile still plastered on his face. He can see the mentioned warm up to the voice, pausing his game and looking up to the two. "I see we have a guest."

Yuta looks at Jaemin to greet him as well. He apologizes if he's barging in but only gets the sight of Jaemin nudging Mark at the shoulder. The latter tells Yuta to stop apologizing.

They both sit down next to each other. Jeno is at the end of the table while Yuta is sitting opposite of Mark. He really wishes he isn't just barging in.

They do their usual conversations, deep in thought of what jokes to execute and what to say to not ruin the friendly mood. It goes quiet sometimes because Mark tries to eat at first but realizes eating while talking is impolite. He'd rather eat on his own time when he's free to. Yuta didn't realize the inconvenience until he mentioned it.

Jeno moves nearer to Jaemin because he feels like he's interfering something. Yuta silently thanks him for his kindness, not realizing how selfish it really is in his mind.

Hours pass, the two have already left school and has to leave. Mark isn't allowed home until near dusk so Yuta accompanies him for this one time. He goes home at any time but he has been caught going home late because of Mark. It made his curfew at four in the evening. Yuta is good at lying so he can get away with blaming the teachers and their terrible track of time.

When the conversations starts getting better, the soft rain turns into a thunderstorm in the span of thirty minutes. They can barely hear each other. With Mark's usually quiet voice, he can't hear him if he speaks normally.

The bashful shy tone Yuta possessed for Mark dissipated due to the rain.

And Mark can only laugh loudly at the change of pace on Yuta's end.

"Nakamoto-san." Mark starts after his laugh ends. Yuta smiles more than he did before and zones out the loud drumming of droplets hitting the steel beam roof and the splashes of water by children playing in the rain.

"Daisuki desu yo."

Yuta blushes a deep pink and plops onto the table, Mark tilting his head to the side in confusion.

He might need to teach Mark the proper words for his Japanese classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happened here is so jumbled up to what actually happened. It makes no sense? Good. At this point it doesn't make sense to me either.
> 
> If Yuta is better than Mark in Korean, what about Japanese? I'm sobbing :''')


End file.
